Steven Hump: Caught
by iShip-uShip
Summary: Steven and Pearl are caught kissing (Pearlven fanfic) Made for Pearlven is Canon on Tumblr


~On top of the waterfall~

"Nnnaghahhahhahah!" Pearl moaned outloud. Steven and Pearl were alone in the temple. Garnet and Amethyst went out on a mission. Steven and Pearl took this as an advantage to have some fun alone. They both had feelings for each other for a long time...well Pearl did. She admired him and as he got older she loved him more. And now she was making love with a 12 year old boy, the love of her life, her baby. She knew that she was now considered a Pedophile...but she didn't care at the moment. Right now she was about to have an orgasm.

"Steven.." Pearl whispers. She looked down at Steven. He was between her legs thrusting in and out of her. "Faster...I'm about to gush.." Steven panted. They both had sweat dripping down their faces. Steven thrusted faster. "Ahhhhhnnggg Steven!" Pearl orgasmed. Steven layed down in exhaustion. Both were panting hard. Pearl sat up and crawled toward Steven and put her face in between his legs. She took off the condom and threw it to the side with the others. Both of their juices mixed in with the water. Pearl began licking him. "Can we do it one more time? Please?" Steven asked. Pearl stopped and looked up at Steven. "I don't think we have anymore con-" "I'll pull out!" "Oh okay...let's do it!" Steven smiled. He scrambled on top of Pearl and grabbed her breasts. Pearl's back arched. "Ah! Steven!" "Oh! Sorry sorry!" Steven apologized. He let go of her. "No no please do it again." Steven grabbed her again. "Now put yourself in me and do your thing." Steven did what he was told and started thrusting.

~2 hours later~

Pearl and Steven walked out of the temple holding hands. "That was great." Steven looked up and smiled. "Yeah it was. I wonder when Amethyst and Garnet are coming back." Pearl wondered. "Oh well more time with my baby!" Pearl lifted up Steven and started licking his face. Steven smiled and opened his mouth. They started making out. All of a sudden the warp pad activated. "That mission was easy peasy! Yo Stev-" Amethyst's jaw dropped when she saw the sight in front of her. Pearl and Steven stared back at Garnet and Amethyst. Their mouths still open with saliva dripping from their mouths. Everyone stared at each other for a while until Amethyst broke the silence. "So this is awkward... I wonder what's at the Big Doughnut." Amethyst ran out of the house leaving Garnet alone with Steven and Pearl in the same position. She crossed her arms. Pearl set Steven down and looked down. "Steven go to your room! Now!" "But Garnet! It isn't his-" Pearl was cut off. "You and I need to talk NOW!" Pearl felt tears welling up in her eyes. Pearl bent down and hugged Steven. This only lasted for one second until Garnet pulled Pearl into Garnet's room. Pearl blew a kiss towards Steven. He caught it and blew her one. Pearl blushed. The door closed leaving Steven alone. He sighed and went upstairs to lie down on his bed. He held his crotch which was very sore.

~In Garnet's Room~

"I CANNOT BELIEVE THAT YOU WERE KISSING STEVEN! I HAVE NO WORDS!" Pearl cringed. "Then can I go back?" Pearl was really annoyed by Garnet's shouting about her kissing the person she loved who was also the youngest member of the Crystal Gems. "What you're doing is wrong!" "But Garnet I love him so much and he loves me! We need each other and you can't destroy our love!" Pearl marched towards the door until Garnet stopped her. "People will judge you two. You need to STOP!" Pearl didn't respond. She looked down. Garnet looked in her eyes. "What else did you do with him?" Pearl was blushing madly. "Nothing!" Garnet felt her blood boil. "Pearl!" Pearl stepped back. "I-I had sex with him.." Pearl covered her eyes. Garnet stepped back. She was very disappointed with both Pearl and Steven's actions. They both were silent. Garnet broke the silence. "You stay here. I'll be back." Garnet left her room leaving Pearl alone. All she wanted at the moment was to feel Steven against her.

~In Steven's room~

Steven was curled up on his bed. He thought about what Pearl and him did in Pearl's room. They used up the whole box. They curled up next to each other, holding each other, grabbing each other, kissing each other, licking each other, laughing together, and coming together. Steven blushed at those thoughts and started drooling. He was interrupted from those thoughts from the sound of the temple door opening. Garnet came out but no Pearl. Steven gave a worried look. Garnet looked up towards Steven. Steven felt his hair rise as he hid under the covers. Garnet came up the stairs and grabbed the blankets. Steven covered his face with his arms. Garnet grabbed Steven and jumped downstairs. She walked out the door with him in her arms. "Wh-Where are you taking me?" Garnet didn't respond. She jumped in the air. Thousands of feet in the air until they reached a platform. Garnet let Steven go. He fell to the ground. Steven looked up and saw that Garnet had jumped down. "Garnet!" Steven watched her leave. He suddenly became nervous.

~In Garnet's Room~

Pearl was pacing back and forth. She was worried about what Garnet had done to Steven. "Oh Steven. I hope you're okay." Garnet opened her door. Pearl froze in her place. Garnet was walking towards her. "What did you do to Steven?" Pearl stepped back. Garnet grabbed her. "Gah let me go!" Garnet ignored her and exited the temple/house.

~In the air~ Steven was kneeling down on the clouds. He wanted Pearl at the moment. His wish was granted. Garnet landed on the ground with Pearl in her arms. "Steven!" Pearl struggled out of Garnet's grasp. She let go and watched as both Pearl and Steven scrambled to each other. They hugged each other tightly. Garnet started walking towards them. They looked up. Pearl immediately guarded Steven. "We're staying here for a while." "What why?" They both said in unison. "Because I want to watch over you two." No one said any words.

~3 hours later~

"I spy with my little eye something...red!" "Is it..." Pearl looked behind her and saw her staring at them. "Garnet?.." Pearl whispered trying to stifle her laugh. "Correct Pearl!" Pearl burst out laughing. "Oh Steven you are something else." She pinched his cheeks. Steven smiled and tackled Pearl. She ended up on her back with Steven on top of her. Both of them laughed. Garnet saw this and started walking towards them. Steven saw her coming. "Oh oh sorry Pearl." He got off of her and helped her sit up. "It's alright Steven." She blushed. "Pearl I'm hungry." "Oh..." Pearl's face became even more blue. Pearl looked back. "Garnet he's hungry. Did you think about bringing food?" Garnet stared for a second. "I'll be back. And don't think about doing anything dirty." "Oh Garnet! Can you get some of my games from my closet?" Garnet nodded and with that she left. Pearl and Steven looked at each other smiling. Steven jumped towards Pearl then started kissing. Pearl pressed her breasts against Steven's face. "Oh Steven! I don't know how long I can stand this!" Steven hugged her tighter. "I know let's escape!" "How? What if Garnet catches us?" Steven thought for a moment. "All I know is that I need you!" Pearl inhaled Steven's scent sharply. "Pearl how much longer do we have to stay here?" "I don't know Steven. But I think we should stop." Steven humped Pearl a little bit then got off of her. He sighed. "Why did I kiss you outside the Temple?" Pearl covered her eyes. "Steven put his hand on her shoulder." "It's not your fault Pearl." He yawned and lied down on Pearl's lap. "I just want to go home." He closed his eyes. Pearl strokes his hair. She kissed him. "I love you so much Steven. Nothing or no one is going to break our bond." Steven looked up and pecked her on the lips. "I love you too Pearl." Steven sat huddled in between Pearl's legs. Pearl pushed herself foward. She humped him. Both of them blushing. Steven's chest was now on the ground. Pearl now on top of him humping him. Pearl felt herself getting wet. That's when she realized what she was doing. She got off of Steven and helped him up. "I'm sorry Steven! I didn't know what came over me." "It's okay Pea-" Garnet landed on the platform carrying games and a sandwich. "You two seem to be behaving. We can leave in an hour." Steven smiled and took the sandwich from her. "Thanks Garnet!"

~At home~

Steven jumped in his bed and started snuggling in his covers. Pearl started walking up the stairs until Garnet stopped her. "You go straight to your room. Say goodnight to Steven." Pearl looked at Steven sadly. She walked towards him and kissed him on the forehead. "Goodnight my love." Pearl looked behind her and whispered "I'll see you later tonight." Steven smiled and kissed her on her gem. Pearl walked downstairs with Garnet and disappeared into the Temple.

~later on~

Pearl kissed Steven on the lips. "Huh?" Steven looked up. "Oh hi Pearl." Pearl lifted up Steven and kissed him again. "Let's go."

~On top of a floating rock in the strawberry field~

Steven rocked his hips back and forth. He held a firm grasp on Pearl's breasts. Pearl's back arched as she came. Steven leaned forward and began sucking Pearl. "Steven..." Steven looked up. "Yes Pearl." He scooted onto her belly and hugged her. "I could stay like this forever." Steven blushed. He got off of her and layed down next to her. He held her hand. She squeezed it back. "Look at the stars Steven. Aren't they beautiful?" Pearl looked down at Steven's naked form. He looked up. He scooted closer to Pearl. "Your eyes are like the stars." Pearl just hugged him. "Steven I don't want to ever loose you."

**My first Pearlven Fanfic! Leave a review but NO HATE! Peace!**


End file.
